


Clubbing

by OrionsProdigy95



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Altin, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsProdigy95/pseuds/OrionsProdigy95
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky hints wants to go with best friend Otabek Altin to one of the clubs he DJs for, just to see one of his gigs... and experience a club for the first time.Not sure if this will be continued, but it is quite possible.





	

"So."  
Otabek glanced over at Yuri, amused as the blonde settled beside him on the floor; they were hanging out in Otabek's hotel room, hiding from reporters and other skaters.  
"So?" the Kazakh prompted, pulling his headphones to hang around his neck comfortably.  
"So you're a DJ?" Yuri prompted, head tilted.  
"When I'm not skating," he chuckled, nodding; he was working on a new playlist even now, preparing for one of his upcoming appointments at home.  
Yuri was quiet and contemplative for a moment before he spoke again.  
"So you do lots of clubs and stuff?"  
"Mmhm. I have one about three days after I get home," he nodded again, scrolling through his music absently. "Pays well."  
"...how come you didn't tell me before?"  
"I didn't think about it," he admitted, shrugging. "Besides, I enjoy listening to you."  
Yuri fought the heat that wanted to rise to his cheeks, scowling into the tops of his knees and thumbing the buttons of his DS to distract himself momentarily.  
"...so d'you like going to clubs?"  
"Actually yes; I enjoy playing the music, and I get free drinks usually... And all the drunkards are always fun," he smirked faintly, shaking his head.  
"Oh." Yuri tapped at the buttons furiously for a couple more minutes, occasionally shooting glances at Otabek.  
"It's not for some people," Altin shrugged. "Lots of sweat, loud music, alcohol..."  
"Sounds pretty great to me," Yuri muttered, his eyes returning to his screen.  
"...Ever been?" he asked, deciding to bite Yuri's bait.  
"No." Yuri peeked over the top of his game at him.  
"Huh. Didn't expect you to; you're still a year or two young for clubs. And Yakov would probably... well..." he shook his head, amused, and glanced back at his phone again.  
Yuri scowled fiercely, thumbs mashing the buttons aggressively.  
"I'm not a kid," he grumbled.  
"I didn't say you were. Just that anyone younger than eighteen in a club should not be in a club."  
"I just turned eighteen..."  
"Oh. Why didn't you tell me?" Otabek frowned, glancing over at him. "I would have sent you a card or something..."  
"It's fine," Yuri grunted, though there was a brief pleased glow to him.  
"Hm..." He looked back to his phone again, waiting.  
"...maybe I could go to one of your shows."  
"If you wanted to," he shrugged,smiling faintly.  
"Yeah..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"...Are you going to take me to one or not?!" Yuri scowled, snapping his DS shut.  
"Hm? A show?"  
"A club."  
"Oh. Sure, if you want me to... I actually have a show in Russia next month, about 40 minutes from your rink."  
"I'll go," Yuri replied instantly. "Text me the details."  
He chuckled and gave him a thumbs up in response.  
"...So what are you actually going to play on that DS? It helps to turn it on first," he added, arching a brow.  
"...hmph." Yuri set the game aside and picked up his phone instead. "Shut up, Altin."  
The Raven smirked and zipped his lips together, ducking the shoe Yuri flung at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Think I should continue it?


End file.
